Badday for a haircut part three
by Draft Horse of Inferno
Summary: it gets weirder


Bad day for a Haircut  
  
Part Three: Trouble with Shy  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno Title: Bad day for a Haircut Part Three: Trouble with Shy Songs: Bon Jovi: It's My Life, Madonna: Frozen. Metallica: Enter Sandman, Rob Zombie: Superbeast. Creed: Higher, Britney Spears: Stronger.  
  
Taker was shocked at the actions of Shy not moments ago she said she knew what he was thinking. Now she was kissing him! "God if this is my punishment don't stop!" was what Taker was thinking. She knew how to really get a guy turned on, an innocent she was not! But all was spoiled as the phone rang and Taker had to get it.  
  
Taker: Hello...  
  
Shy turned to look out the window, already knowing whom it was on the other end of the phone, before he said a word.  
  
Taker: I know Sara...What do you want me to do? Tell God to make it stop snowing? Hell, why don't you have me order him to make the world stop spinning?  
  
Taker was not in the slightest bit liking, what Sara was yelling at him. The look was more then she needed to know that.  
  
Taker: Stupid? What's I'm saying is stupid? Hell, I'm telling you what is stupid. You're saying that I made this situation! I was not the one to call Vince and told him we were stuck in bad weather and couldn't get to the arena. Hell they closed the road while we were still on them!  
  
Taker's yelling, brought Inferno out of the back room, she looked concerned. Walking over to Taker she just looked at him and he handed the phone to her.  
  
Taker: You try telling her the truth. She won't listen to me.  
  
Inferno started talking to Sara, her voice never raising above a calm sound. However, Sara's could be heard half way a crossed the room.  
  
Inferno: Sara, when you have calmed down and can think rationally, then I'll let you talk to Taker. Until then, I suggest that you relax and think things threw. Taker has no control over the weather; it is a blessing from God we were so close to my place anyway. If you want to complain to someone, go complain, Look in the mirror, you're the one driving him away. You're colder then it is outside my home, which is well below zero. Think about that...  
  
Hanging up the phone Inferno turned on caller ID and looked to Taker.  
  
Inferno: If that says Mark and Sara don't pick it up.  
  
Taker hated being on the sharp end of the stick; Sara had done it again. Blamed the bad weather on him. God, why didn't she ever know when to stop?  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive It's my life  
  
Inferno looked confused, and concerned as well. " You're going to ask me why? Don't, I already know. You can ask me why but this is what I will give you as an answer."  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen when your heart's not open You're so concerned with how much you get You waste your time with hate and regret You're broken when your heart's not open Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key Now there's no point in placing the blame And you should know I'd suffer the same If I loose you, my heart would be broken Love is a bird, she needs to fly Let all the hurt inside of you die You're frozen when your heart's not open You're broken when your heart's not open Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen when your heart's not open You're broken when your heart's not open Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key If I could melt your heart If I could melt your heart  
  
"If only you didn't need me to see the truth before your eyes." Taker grinned knowing that Inferno must have more tricks up her sleeve, then she was letting on. But also grinned as he also knew she was telling him the truth. Why was it only when Inferno helped him, that he saw what was right in front of his face? Shy was looking out the window her eyes set on one spot and her eyes looked as if she were not of this world. What was up with Shy? He's never seen anyone like her, her brown eyes were normal enough. But, there was just something that was just not normal about her. Course Inferno was not normal, but there were resigns and explanations on how Inferno was not normal. With Shy, he didn't have a clue. It was getting dark now and Taker was existed from driving the GMC, next time they got a rental it was going to be a top of the line Ford. Like Inferno asked for, Chevy's to him weren't that bad. But, give him a Harley and he was in heaven. Inferno and Shy were cooking dinner when Taker turned around and found everyone else in the living room slightly shocked that he had again spaced out. He went to the large green chair and sat down.  
  
Taker: I spaced out again. Kane: Inferno told us you were just deep in thought. Don't worry about it Taker, you'll figure it out one of these days.  
  
Taker: I don't know. There's something about Shy that is just not normal.  
  
Kane: Well, Inferno isn't normal. That's what makes her one of a kind. Why? What has you thinking that Shy isn't normal? It's not like we hang around normal, so tell me I'm just wondering.  
  
Taker: Her eyes look normal enough. But there is just this nagging thought that I'm missing something. That I might be over, looking something vary important. Something that could be deadly, I know Shy doesn't look like any kind of danger to you. She doesn't to me either, but it's just a feeling I got.  
  
Kane: Actual, I was going to say you're not alone on that one. Inferno knows there is something about Shy that's not Earthly too. She said, that Shy wasn't telling the whole truth. But, that she wasn't doing it deliberately. Have you seen that mark on her leg?  
  
Taker looked at Kane as if he were a more on. Shaking his head as if to shack the cobwebs lose and clear his head.  
  
Taker: I've been trying to keep that image out of my head. Sara doesn't need anything else to yell at me for. Cheating on her yet again would be like handing her my hide on a silver platter.  
  
Kane: She still on your ass about everything?  
  
Taker: When is she not? The weather is my fault; the government is my fault. I can do nothing good on this Earth!  
  
War was walking in at that moment and heard Taker talking to Kane. Y2J close behind her and she turned and told him she was going to help with Dinner. Y2J sruged and told her OK, then walked over to Taker and Kane. Sitting on the footstool he joined the conversation.  
  
Y2J: Sara on your ass again?  
  
Taker: When is she not?  
  
Y2J: Dame, I figured your get devoured by now.  
  
Taker: Why? She's get everything and I'd have to pay alimony to another woman.  
  
Kane: Well, it's her fault she's and Ice Queen.  
  
Taker: Ice Goddess would be more like it.  
  
J2Y: Well, at lest she isn't here now. You got Shy to help you relax for a while.  
  
Taker: Oh, Yeah...Just what I need another woman. Hell, why not broadcast it to the world Taker is cheating on his wife yet again.  
  
Inferno, Shy, and War were in the kitchen. The kitchen was alive with the mouth-watering aroma of a large roast, with mashed potato's and corn. Inferno was making gravy for the potatoes from the roast juice. Having made the entire meal from scratch, the meal would be gone and nothing left over for tomorrow. Shy having been put to mashing the now soft cooked potatoes, was quite.  
  
Inferno: Care to tell me the whole story? I know you didn't lie about being kidnapped. But by whom you never said.  
  
Shy looked up in shock, her brown eyes begging for the subject to be dropped. However, one look at Inferno told her that until her questions had answers that wouldn't happen. Hanging her head down and trying to hold back tears, as she started to talk.  
  
Shy: You're right, I never told you by whom. The resign being, because you wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
Inferno: Try me...You'll be astonished at what I will believe.  
  
Shy: I was about four-year-old, at that age I thought that the resign that my father wasn't around like the other kids father. Was that mine had to have died, I could think of no other answer to the question. One day I was playing in the back yard of my home, when out of no where a large man appears in front of me. He said that he was my father and that he was going to take me to see my Grandma and Grandpa. I trusted him, and went with him without a second thought.  
  
Inferno: I would believe that. It is not so hard to believe that children at that age would think such things.  
  
Shy: When he lifted me up and turned I wasn't in the back yard anymore. I was in a large room, with silver colored walls. There were others there too, but they looked so different from me. Their eyes weren't brown like mine, they were red, and yellow, and many others I had never seen. There were only maybe one or two others that looked close enough like me to be distinguished as the other children I'd seen in school. My father lifted me onto a stand and I looked up to see, that there were many more like my father. As fare as I could see, all seated in their high fancy chairs. They were making sounds I had never heard before; I couldn't understand what they were saying. I turned to my father and he was smiling whatever they were saying made him happy. I was taken away from my father and placed in a room with three other girls. I didn't know why I was taken away, the other girls didn't know either.  
  
Inferno: As fare as I can tell you must have passed some kind of test.  
  
Shy: That I latter learned was what had happened. My father had found me and put me in a program that delta with crossing of species. I'm only half-human; my father was from a different world. I haven't learned where. After what seemed like forever to me, another girl was brought into the room. She was a friend of mine from school, she found me and I saw she was crying. Like me she didn't know what was going on either. But also like me she didn't like it either. Shortly after all of us in the room were taken and given to a women that was tall, she must have been taller then Taker but three or four feet. Her hair was black, but she had scales around her eyes and her eyes looked like those of a snake. She took us and took away our cloths and gave us dark black cloths that were stiff and smelled like something I to this day can't name.  
  
Inferno looked confused, and concerned as well. But, didn't say a word as she worked on the corn next still listening to Shy.  
  
Shy: We were taken then back to a room, where I found my father. I went and asked him what was going on. He said that I would be staying with him from now on. That Mommy didn't want me anymore, but that instead of letting someone else take care of me. He was going to take care of me. The days if you could call them days were spent mostly in a room were I guess there taught the others and me there languages. I don't know why, but I knew something wasn't right.  
  
Inferno: So, you found a way to leave?  
  
Shy: Better, a different man on board had taken a liking to Becky. He was mostly human and his father was one that was from a world that there people where almost the same as humans. The only thing to give away his heritage, was his eye, they were gold. From his mothers side he was given a healing ability and he and Becky were planing on escaping back to Earth. I asked to go with them, and Becky told him that without me she wouldn't go. He gave in and said he'd take me with him and Becky. It seemed like ages before the time was at hand. I took cloths that I found, I remember having seen some of them, in a paperback my mom would get every month and took them. I slipped away and found Becky and her man whose name I found out was Snake. We took what was called a foul; a ship that was shaped like a teardrop giving it more speed then any other ship. Shortly after we escaped, we were attacked and taken prisoners by our attackers. They landed here; I helped the others to escape and ran in the direction, I thought I would be on to find my home. But, everything is so different.  
  
Inferno looked down, and found that she had made several pies and cakes. While listening to Shy, tell her what parts she hadn't said before. Concern was hard to push aside and wouldn't be encored.  
  
Inferno: Do you remember the year it was when you were taken?  
  
Shy: I think it was 1920. I can't remember much of how you measure time, here. I was just learning my self, when I was taken.  
  
Shy couldn't help know what Inferno was feeling; she had just let danger come close to those that she loved most. If the ones searching for her found Inferno they would take her as well, pulling her from her home and loved ones. Shy knew how that felt. Somehow, Shy knew that no matter how long and hard she ran from them. That they would continue until they had her.  
  
Say your prayers little one don't forget, my son to include everyone tuck you in, warm within keep you free from sin till the sandman he comes sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight exit: light enter: night take my hand off to never never land something's wrong, shut the light heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of snow white dreams of war, dreams of liars dreams of dragon's fire and of things that will bite sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight exit: light enter: night take my hand off to never never land now I lay me down to sleep pray the lord my soul to keep if I die before I wake pray the lord my soul to take hush little baby, don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard it's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head exit: light enter: night grain of sand exit: light enter: night take my hand we're off to never never land  
  
Inferno knew that Shy was not lying to her. The truth was hard to believe, but if it wasn't a lie it had to be true. That meant the men or creatures that had taken her and her friends would be searching for her. In order to take her back with them, Inferno couldn't let that happen. Shy was similar to herself, gifted unlike many others. However, Inferno's own history was a mystery to herself. She only knew what others had told her, but she knew that there had to be more. If what she had been told was the truth, then why didn't her twin sister have the affliction she did? War didn't have the ability to start fires, without doing anything but think. True she could talk to Inferno without words and Inferno would know what War was trying to tell her. But, there had to be something that was missing; one part of the puzzle that completed it all. Someone was holding information that could give Inferno the whole picture and was with holding it from her to keep her unsure of herself and at odds with knowing who and what she was. Smelling dinner done, Inferno set the table and placed the food in platters and surveying holders. There was no need to call everyone, the aroma alone brought them all to the table.  
  
Taker: I call a rematch after dinner. I'll beat you yet Inferno.  
  
Inferno: We haven't finished our first game. It is still as it was left.  
  
Kane: Come on Taker, she had you beat and you know it.  
  
Taker: I will win yet!  
  
Shy: Determination...I like that in a guy.  
  
Inferno: Then you will find Taker quite likeable.  
  
Y2J and War sat side-by-side, looking at the large amount of food. Kane grinned and Taker gave Inferno a God-You-Know-How-To- Get-On-My-Good-Side look. Inferno smiled and looked to Shy who was blushing brightly sitting next to Taker.  
  
Inferno: Taker behave not at the table!  
  
Taker looked utterly shocked then he happened to look down and found his hands had a mind of their own. And at that moment where roaming over Shy's upper legs, without him even knowing it. Taker pulled his hands away and put them on the table, God what was wrong with him? Shit that's flirting! Sara would be on his ass if she caught wind of that for weeks! Man something was big time wrong, losing control of ones own body parts was under that department.  
  
Shriek the lips Across ragged tongue, Convulsing together. Sing violently, move the jaw Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead Triumphantly The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see. Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Stir the limbs across the wrist, Full possession of memory. Bury me as a dog, Icy hands surrounding me. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see. Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Shriek the lips Across ragged tongue, Convulsing together. Sing violently, move the jaw Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead Triumphantly The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see. Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Taker thought to himself, God! I've become an animal yet again! What the Hell did I do to deserve this? Of course Taker, didn't really want the answer, to that question, he already knew it. He didn't like the answer either, he had disregarded God and thus brought it all on himself. If only he knew what was wrong, he could understand and know what to do.  
  
When dreaming I'm guided to another world Time and time again At sunrise I fight to stay asleep 'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place 'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape From the life I live when I'm awake So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay? Can you take me higher? To a place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To a place with golden streets Although I would like our world to change It helps me to appreciate Those nights and those dreams But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same The only difference is To let love replace all our hate So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay? Can you take me higher? To a place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To a place with golden streets So let's go there, lets go there Come on, lets go there Let's ask can we stay? Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine  
  
Taker ate about three plates of roast and everything else Inferno had cooked. Kane and him self were given dishes to do. But, Y2J and War volunteered to do them and went to do them before Inferno could tell them no. Having all the player not doing anything they went back to Element Wars, and true to her word Inferno nor anyone else had moved any peace's. Taker grinned at the thought, he having had time to think, about the trap Inferno had him in. He found a way out and was going to and win. But, Inferno had also had time to think on the trap she had him in too. He'd have to be watchful of what she did. She could with the slightest of easy take him out, and win over his point. She was skilled at this game. But, he was playing to win and nothing would keep him from winning. If he took it he could take Inferno's Amazons. However, that left him open for a counter attack from her Senator army. His turn having got to him finally he took the chance. But, it was to late Inferno had her army in place and took his point. He had lost and gained nothing.  
  
Taker: One of these days I will beat you at this game.  
  
Inferno: I look forward to the challenge of making you wait.  
  
Inferno smiled as she stretched as she stood up.  
  
Inferno: But it will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm tired and I will give you time to think, on you poor choice.  
  
Kane and Inferno left and went to go to bed, it was 10:30 and the snow didn't look to be going to get up any time soon. Both a blessing and a curse, because he would have time away from the shrew he married, and a curse because he had a temptress stuck in the same spot as he was. Taker's mind, seem to drift as so many things filled his head. The snow was not on the for- cast and had shown up out of no where. There had to be a resign why, if they hadn't seen it from the information sent down from the satalight. How could it have appeared and been where they were?  
  
Shy: Because it is not a natural storm Taker. That is why.  
  
Taker's eyes shot and locked with Shy's he had no passions and was getting irritated with Shy knowing what he was thinking. It was like she had taken away everything from him and had him on display for her amusement.  
  
Taker: You might want to not bother me right now. I'm in no mood to deal with your gift.  
  
Shy's eyes grew slightly dark as her anger hit her hard.  
  
Shy: You think because you're larger, and stronger, that you are smarter, as well? Well, news flashes your not! I know why it is snowing and why your weathermen didn't say a dame word about it!  
  
Taker was really annoyed now.  
  
Taker: Then tell me Miss. No-It-All! Why is it that this is happening?  
  
Taker pointed his finger outside where now two full feet of snow lay.  
  
Shy: It is snowing because they are still looking for me. It is to hot on this world for them to search for me and my friends here. So, they made it snow because in cold weather they can function and are able to search for there escaped prisoners!  
  
Taker: Who in the Blue Hell are "They?"  
  
Inferno put her hand on Taker's shoulder startling him momentarily. The look she gave him chilled him to the bone; she was in that mood where everything she said had dire meaning and meant life or death. Turing he sat down in the green chair behind him as Inferno sat on a footstool before him.  
  
Inferno: Taker, I know you will be angered, at what I am to tell you. You most likely will not, believe it either. But, I ask of you to listen.  
  
Taker was worried; Inferno never lied when she was in this mood as if she lied at all anyway. What she was going to say was exactly as she said and he knew it.  
  
Taker: I'm listening.  
  
As for the next hour and a half Inferno told Taker what Shy had told her. She also told Taker of other things that she believed were linked with the same problem that Shy was in. After and hour and a half Taker was having a hard time believe half of what he had heard. But he knew that Inferno wasn't lying. Nor was she trying to trick of fool him, into believing anything that she knew wasn't true. Shy was crying, as Inferno continued to tell him things that even she hadn't told Inferno. Shy knowing Inferno was reading her thoughts and that she could do nothing to stop her. Kane sat in the corner and listen and watched carefully as Inferno went on. Taker was fighting with himself, he knew he should believe Inferno. Hell, Shy was crying ... Did that mean she hadn't wanted Inferno to tell him?  
  
Inferno: Can you understand now?  
  
Taker: I'm having a hard time believe everything. But, some of it I do believe is true. But if all of it is true? How do we keep her from those after her? How can we keep her from them?  
  
Inferno: I do not know. If I know anything about these creatures, they will not stop until they have taken what they want and can find nothing else they want. Shy is the daughter of one of the grand councilmen. She is worth her weight in Gold some would say.  
  
Kane: Then how do we solve this problem she has pulled us into?  
  
Inferno: I haven't figured that out yet. But, I'm not handing her over to them!  
  
Kane and Inferno locked eyes and Taker could tell that, they were fighting a battle of wills. One that Taker knew Inferno would win, Kane cared too much for Inferno to give in without trying to change her mind. But, he would make her work for his compliance. Inferno won and Kane shook his head.  
  
Kane: What do we do for now? They could be anywhere...They could be on their way here now.  
  
Inferno: True they could be. But, for now all we can do is be ready for them. It is late, Shy stay with Taker. If what I think is going to happen, it is better that they find you with him, then anyone else.  
  
Agreeing with Inferno she followed Taker to a room and sat on the bed as he shut and locked the door. Taker turned and his green eyes locked on hers, he was pissed. His green eyes were a forest green, the rich dark green. Shy couldn't figure the resign, somehow he locked his mind off to her and she couldn't read one dame thing from it. What had she done to anger him?  
  
Shy: Taker, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into my problems.  
  
Taker: You didn't drag me into anything. You did however, happen to get Inferno on your side. It is not vary often that she will stand up for anyone. She knows something about you that she finds important enough to stand up and not more on the subject of what to do about you.  
  
Shy: Maybe she finds our abilities that we share as some kind of bond.  
  
Taker: That could be it, Inferno's own sister doesn't share all her abilities. It could be that she believes you have something she wants.  
  
Shy: I have nothing she could want. I have nothing at all.  
  
Taker: Your not understanding my meaning. She might think you know something she needs.  
  
Shy: She can know all I do without asking me one Dame Thing! She told you everything, more then I told her. I've only known one other to be able to do that. But, I was told she died. She didn't have a name, only a code that they called her. She was genetically enhanced and altered. She was what they called the perfect warrior; her skills were imprinted into her DNA. Her children would have them as well. But, they said she died so knowing that would be useless. She was too young to be used for anything. She was maybe four moths old. Her reproductive system was not developed, enough. To be use to try to create another like her.  
  
Taker was quite, looking as if he had just been shocked or enlightened.  
  
Taker: That's it! That has to be it...  
  
Shy: What has to be it?  
  
Taker: Is it possible that they had simply been watching and working on the girl here?  
  
Shy: I'm not understanding where you're going with this.  
  
Taker: OK...Could they have created her. Left her here and kept an eye on her, after her birth, and worked on her when they could?  
  
Shy: I don't know what could or couldn't be done. It is a possibility that you could be on the right track.  
  
Taker grinned and shook his head, as he looked back up at Shy.  
  
Taker: Your not getting it. You found what they lost. You found their perfect Warrior. How do you think that you found the car that had Inferno in it?  
  
Shy: I simply followed...  
  
Shy's eyes widened.  
  
Taker: Bingo ... You followed your instincts. Which lead you to the one that could protect you from all, who would hurt you. The allotment warrior, that would keep all others at bay.  
  
Stronger Ooh hey, yeah Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm... Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger That I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm... Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger Come on, now Oh, yeah Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
  
Shy thought about it and it was true. She couldn't see anything in the snow, and she had gone on her instances alone. To find safety, that is where she had found the car that Taker was driving, that had Inferno in it. Which meant that she had lead them right to the vary warrior they said they lost.  
  
Shy: No...That can't be. That would mean that if they find me, they find there warrior. They would make her destroy this world.  
  
Taker laughed letting his head lay on the door; he grinned then looked at Shy his anger gone and laughter in his eyes.  
  
Taker: I'd like to see anyone make Inferno do anything she doesn't want to. Hell, she puts up quite a fight, to keep from going into a room she doesn't want to.  
  
Shy: But, if they made her then they can control her.  
  
Taker: Fat chance of that. Inferno can look anyone square in the face, and tell him or her to go play hid and go fuck themselves!  
  
Taker walked to around the bed and took off his shoes and then his shirt. Shy's face was deep red, with the blush she had.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
